What the Sand Hears
by violet autumn
Summary: Tak peduli bagaimana Tachibana Makoto menyukainya, Rin tak akan pernah mengerti. Rin tak akan pernah menyadari.


**DISCLAIMER: **Free! © Kyoto Animation, High Speed © Ouji Kouji

**WARNING:** Shonen-ai

**author's note: **fic ini ditulis waktu lagi bosen nunggu download yang size-nya sampe 600MB hahaha. jadi maaf kalo gak jelas atau abal u_u btw, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Free! Happy reading! XD

* * *

**What the Sand Hears**

Rizucchan

* * *

Goodbye crawl, no matter how much I love you  
Love leaves me breathless, and my dreaming heart has to come up for air

**(Sayonara Crawl - AKB48)**

* * *

Musim panas di usia mereka yang ke empat belas.

Langit cerah hari itu sewarna dengan birunya laut yang berkilau karena sinar sang mentari. Ada suara deburan ombak kecil yang memanjakan telinganya, dibawah kaki anak laki-laki berambut _olive green_ itu ada hamparan pasir yang sama berkilaunya dengan laut. Ia duduk disana, pasir pantai terasa lembab, namun ombak tak sampai ke kakinya. Mata hijaunya memperhatikan sosok anak laki-laki berambut merah yang seumuran dengannya itu, yang kini sedang asyik dengan hamparan laut luas didepan matanya. Celana panjangnya ia gulung sampai lutut, sedangkan kaus hitam lengan pendek yang masih menempel ditubuhnya basah disana-sini.

"Makoto!"

Si rambut merah kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum kearah sahabatnya itu, lalu berjalan mendekatinya dan meninggalkan hamparan laut luas yang sedaritadi bermain dengannya. Makoto hanya melambaikan tangan kearahnya dari pinggir sana.

"Maaf, aku malah mengajakmu kesini," ujar si rambut merah. Ia tahu kalau Makoto memiliki trauma akan lautan, namun ia malah mengajak sahabatnya itu kemari.

Anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu hanya mengulas senyum lembut dibibirnya, menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang dirasakan si rambut merah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rin. Aku yang menyetujui ajakanmu, kan? Lagipula, musim panas seperti ini memang waktu yang bagus untuk bermain di pantai!"

Rin menepuk pundak Makoto. Lalu bilang pada anak laki-laki itu bahwa seharusnya ia juga ikut berenang ditengah cuaca yang bagus seperti ini, namun Makoto menolaknya. Rasa takut itu masih terasa begitu kuat baginya dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk disana, melihat Rin bermain bersama air laut. Rin mengerti, dan ia tidak memaksa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Haru dan Nagisa juga?" tanya Makoto.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja ingin mengajakmu."

"Seharusnya kau mengajak mereka juga, Rin. Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di Jepang?"

"Mungkin seminggu. Setelah itu aku harus kembali ke Australia lagi."

Satu minggu. Makoto mengangguk paham. Kepalanya yang bersandar pada kedua lutut menoleh ke kiri untuk menatap Rin, sosok yang sudah tak dilihatnya selama dua tahun ini. Ia sedikit bersungut, kemudian dalam hati mengucap satu keinginan yang egois: Makoto ingin memiliki Rin untuk dirinya sendiri selama musim sang mentari ini, juga untuk selamanya.

Rin datang kepadanya dan Haruka di tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah dasar. Ia seorang perenang yang sangat cepat, sama seperti Haruka. Rin adalah hiu dan Haruka lumba-lumba, begitu Makoto mengumpamakannya. Sementara ia selalu ada diantara mereka, menjadi penengah di segala situasi, juga pendengar yang baik saat dibutuhkan.

Sekalipun berada dalam satu tim, mereka adalah rival. Rin selalu berusaha mengejar Haruka yang sedikit lebih cepat darinya, sementara Haruka tak pernah bernafsu pada kompetisi kecuali hal itu menyangkut Rin.

Mereka berdua sama-sama bilang kalau Makoto sahabat mereka. Ia sudah bersama-sama Haruka sejak mereka masih kecil dan ia tak pernah pergi dari si lumba-lumba itu sampai saat ini. Sedangkan Rin, ia selalu menjadikan Makoto sebagai orang yang bisa diajak berdiskusi tentang banyak hal. Makoto juga menyambutnya dengan ramah ketika ia pertamakali pindah ke sekolah dasar mereka dulu.

Jauh didalam hatinya, Makoto tak ingin Rin menganggapnya seperti itu.

Laki-laki yang duduk disamping Makoto itu kini berdiri, melepas kaus hitam lengan pendek yang menempel ditubuhnya dan berlari menuju lautan. Rambut merahnya bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin sore itu, bahunya yang kemudian bergerak di dalam air terbakar sinar mentari. Makoto mengamati sosok itu dengan mata hijaunya yang sayu. Ia ingin pergi dan bergabung dengan Rin yang berenang disana, namun anak laki-laki empat belas tahun itu terlalu takut akan lautan.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Rin berenang, setelah dua tahun sejak Rin pergi ke Australia. Pemandangan itu mengingatkannya pada kolam renang di klub mereka saat masih di sekolah dasar dulu. Saat Rin mengajaknya untuk ikut berenang dalam_ relay_. Saat ia mengamati Rin yang bergerak begitu cepat di dalam air dari pinggir kolam. Saat Rin tersenyum padanya dengan deretan giginya yang terlihat tajam-tajam. Saat ia, Rin, Haruka dan Nagisa masih tergabung dalam satu tim yang sama.

Saat Tachibana Makoto akhirnya menyadari kalau Matsuoka Rin adalah cinta pertamanya.

Rin masih anak laki-laki yang sama sejak dulu. Ia selalu memiliki hasrat berkompetisi dan selalu ingin jadi nomor satu. Namun kali ini, ketika mereka bukan lagi teman satu tim, kemana renang akan membawanya? Masihkah ia berenang dalam _relay_ bersama tim lain di Australia sana? Sudahkah ia berhasil memenangkan suatu perlombaan lagi? Apakah kini Rin lebih cepat dari Haruka? Makoto tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanya Rin masih menganggap Haruka sebagai seseorang yang harus ia kejar, tak peduli dulu maupun sekarang.

Haruka mendapatkan semua perhatian Rin. Perhatian yang tak pernah Makoto dapatkan. Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Rin selalu membicarakan si anak laki-laki dengan mata sebiru langit itu. Bagaimana kabar Haruka? Apakah kalian masih satu sekolah? Apakah masih bergabung di klub renang yang sama? Adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan Rin yang sederhana. Mungkin ia sendiri tak menyadari, tapi selama ini tak pernah sekalipun nama Haruka absen dalam cerita-cerita yang ia bagi dengan Makoto sejak dulu.

Sedangkan Makoto hanya bisa mendengarkan, berusaha menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Namun setelah semua yang ia lakukan, hingga sekarang hanya ada Haruka bagi Rin.

Rin kembali duduk disamping Makoto. Rambut merahnya basah karena air laut, begitupula sekujur tubuhnya serta celana panjang yang dikenakannya. Seulas senyum puas terlengkung diwajahnya.

"Coba saja kalau kau ikut denganku tadi, Makoto. Ini menyenangkan!"

Anak laki-laki berambut _olive green_ itu hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menatap Rin.

"Rin, apakah nanti kau akan kembali ke Jepang lagi?" tanyanya, ada sedikit pancaran sedih dari sorot matanya. Rin menatap keatas, terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Pasti. Tapi aku belum tahu kapan bisa kembali kesini lagi."

Mata merah itu menatap Makoto, masih belum melepas senyum yang sedari tadi terlengkung di wajahnya. Namun yang ditatap malah merasa sedih, ia tak mau kehilangan Rin secepat ini. Jika mereka pulang dari pantai ini nanti, mereka tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi, kan?

Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Rin itu kemudian memeluk sahabatnya yang duduk disamping. Kedua lengannya melingkar di bahu Rin dan tangannya mengusap-usap rambut merah anak laki-laki itu. Kaus putih lengan panjangnya basah karena tubuh Rin, namun ia tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memeluk sahabatnya itu, dan kalau bisa ia tak ingin melepaskannya. Karena ia tak tahu apakah mereka akan bisa seperti ini lagi atau tidak.

"Makoto…."

Suara Rin yang sepertinya agak terkejut terdengar ditelinganya. Namun Makoto tak ingin berkata apa-apa sekarang, ia bahkan tak peduli apa yang akan dipikirkan Rin tentang dirinya. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini mungkin Rin menyadari perasaannya dan entah apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah itu.

Kapan Rin akan kembali? Apakah masih akan seperti ini nanti? Apakah mereka akan terus bersahabat? Apakah Rin masih akan mengingatnya, juga masa-masa ketika mereka masih satu tim bersama Haruka dan Nagisa? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu terus berenang-renang dalam kepala Makoto. Tanpa ada satupun yang berhasil ia ucapkan pada sosok yang kini ada dalam rengkuhan kedua lengannya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan Rin," ucapnya. Setelah itu terdengar suara sahabatnya tertawa kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Makoto yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Kemudian Rin melepaskan pelukan mereka, tangannya memegang pundak sahabatnya yang sekarang menatapnya dengan mata hijau itu. Senyum itu kembali melengkung diwajahnya seperti tadi, membuat Makoto ikut tersenyum sekarang. Pasir pantai dibawah kaki mereka mungkin berbisik-bisik bersama angin yang bertiup lembut. Seakan mereka mampu mendengar dan mengerti isi hati Makoto.

"Aku juga pasti merindukan Makoto dan yang lainnya. Makanya kalau aku kembali nanti, kita berenang bersama-sama lagi, ya!"

Sebesar apapun Makoto menyukainya, mereka adalah sahabat, mereka teman satu tim. Dan sampai kapanpun seharusnya tetap seperti itu. Makoto adalah penengah di segala situasi, pendengar yang baik saat dibutuhkan, juga yang paling tenang dan dewasa diantara mereka semua. Itu adalah perannya selama ini. Namun bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Tak peduli sebesar apa rasa suka Makoto padanya, Rin tak akan pernah mengerti. Rin tak akan pernah menyadari.

"Karena sejauh apapun, kita tetap teman satu tim," lanjut anak laki-laki itu, rambut merahnya bergoyang tertiup angin sore. Mata merahnya menatap Makoto dengan sorot penuh percaya.

Sekali lagi, Makoto tersenyum. Mata hijaunya terlihat menyipit, rambut _olive green_-nya juga bergoyang-goyang ketika ia mengangguk semangat. Lengannya yang kuat itu kemudian merangkul Matsuoka Rin.

Rangkulan yang akrab dari seorang sahabat.

-**fin.**


End file.
